<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Fucking Omens by KillerQueeenBee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441619">Bad Fucking Omens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueeenBee/pseuds/KillerQueeenBee'>KillerQueeenBee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Apocalypse, Az and Crowley literally show up at the beginning and very end, Demon Shane Madej, End of the World, Human Ryan Bergara, Love Confessions, M/M, Post bandstand breakup Crowley at the beginning, Prehensile Tail, lots of feelings in this one, sex as a way to ignore what's going on, used for dubious purposes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueeenBee/pseuds/KillerQueeenBee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Filming Unsolved in London would have been fine, on any other night. And it would have been fine running into an old colleague of his, but this particular colleague called him Shaitan and proceeded to warn him that the End was Nigh, which was the furthest fucking thing from fine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shyan Shipping Society - Valentine's Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Fucking Omens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydere/gifts">honeydere</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Selkie!! When you asked for a Good Omens crossover I doubt you meant "end of the world angst with a five minute cameo from the husbands with a huge side of monsterfucker horniness for demon Shane" but here we are! I love you and I hope this is even remotely like what you wanted. It was fun to write even if it almost killed me. Happy V-day! &lt;3</p><p>(No beta, we die like men.)</p><p>Also, this opens up after the bandstand scene in case you don't have the timeline memorized like I now do.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <b> After sundown on Friday </b> </p>
</div>"The Lord works in mysterious ways" did not even begin to explain the predicament Shane found himself in. He had thought he had managed to sneak out of the Grand Plan's reach, but apparently he was going to be mixed up in the Ineffable Bullshit whether he liked it or not.<p>Filming Unsolved in London would have been fine, on any other night. And it would have been fine running into an old colleague of his, but this particular colleague called him Shaitan and proceeded to warn him that the End was Nigh, which was the furthest fucking thing from fine.</p><p>"It's Shane, now, and exactly how nigh are we talking?" Shane asked, eyeing Ryan who was sitting across the pub sneaking concerned glances at him. Panicked thoughts raced through his head faster than he could keep track of them, but the only thing he could think coherently was <i>how long do I have left with Ryan?</i> The thought of losing the Earth wasn't a good one, but the thought of losing Ryan? Gut-wrenching. Yes, he had considered Ryan's mortality before but that was something he always forced himself not to dwell on. It was a problem for the future- hopefully the very distant future. But now here Crowley was, telling him that the future wasn't only not-distant, it was imminent.</p><p>"Tomorrow sort of nigh." Crowley said, looking to Shane's companion. "If I were you, I'd say my goodbyes and get far, far away from here." He started toward the door and patted Shane's shoulder as he walked by. "It was good to see you, Shaitan. Lucky I caught you, too. Maybe I'll see you again when this is all over. Try not to get killed, eh?"</p><p>Shane watched Crowley swagger on out like everything was fine, but he knew better. He recognized Crowley's attitude for the defensive behavior that it was. Crowley was just as scared and upset about the end of the world as he was. He could put on a brave face and pretend he was going to run away, but he'd been on Earth even longer than Shane had. Crowley was just as attached to this stupid planet as he was, and he probably felt that same cold dread running through his veins at the thought of losing it.</p><p>Shane forced himself to walk back toward Ryan and sit down, but he was running on auto pilot. He was numb and terrified and he didn't know what to do or say. There was so much he hadn't told Ryan. There was still so much that he wanted to do, but there just wasn't time.</p><p>"Shane? Shane- Jesus, what did that guy say to you?" Ryan asked with a frown, looking over Shane with concern. "Are you okay? You don't look so good. Shane?"</p><p>When Ryan's voice finally broke through his thoughts Shane blinked his eyes back into focus and was met with Ryan's concerned gaze. It sent a sharp pang through his chest, knowing that those warm brown eyes would be gone within a day. Less than a day, even. Everything would, but nothing in this world was as important to him as Ryan Bergara. "Yeah, yeah, sorry. I just... knew him from home, is all. Caught me off guard, haha."</p><p>"Two guys from Illinois walk into a bar-" Ryan joked, nudging Shane's foot under the table. "Really though, dude, what's up? You look like he told you someone ate your cat. What the hell did he say to you?"</p><p>"Well, he's from here, sort of- it's a long story. I think I just need some air. Do you want to get out of here? Walk back to the hotel, maybe?" Shane asked, pulling out his wallet and putting down enough notes to cover their drinks and dinner.</p><p>Ryan was worried about Shane. He looked visibly upset, even if he was trying to hide it. And that meant a lot in Shane terms. It made Ryan kinda want to punch that guy with the sunglasses. "Yeah, let's go, big guy." He stood up and waited for Shane to do so as well before he started walking with a hand placed lightly on Shane's back as they navigated their way out of the pub. "Hey, do you want me to kill that guy for you?" He asked in his best John Mulaney impression once they were outside. It wasn't that good of an impression, but he wanted to make Shane laugh or at least crack a smile, if he could.</p><p>Shane did snort, smiling a soft, sad sort of thing. His heart hurt with the love he felt for Ryan, and the knowledge that it would all be over tomorrow. "That one needs work, Bergara." He teased, bumping their shoulders together. All those bullshit questions humans asked each other about knowing when they or their loved ones would die were hypothetical, but now, with the burden of knowledge, Shane knew he would rather never have known. He was thinking about telling Ryan things he shouldn't, things he told himself he would never reveal to Ryan.</p><p>Ryan was quiet for a little bit, but he couldn't help but need to talk about it. He was really worried about Shane and he wasn't one to drop it when someone didn't want to talk through something important. In fact, his competitive streak made him want to know even more when it was obvious Shane didn't want to talk about it. In Ryan's experience, very little was made better by hiding from it. "Will you tell me what's going on? I'm worried about you." He said softly.</p><p>Shane had the opposite opinion, actually. If he buried his feelings deep, deep down, it would be infinitely better than bringing them out into the light. That was the unfortunate nature of their relationship. They were opposites in so many ways and that often made them stronger, but it could also be a pain in his ass. Ryan wanted to talk about this and he was a stubborn little thing, so it was unlikely he would be getting out of this. He wondered how much he could tell Ryan- how <i>far</i> he could push this last day together. He was going to have an anxiety attack thinking about it all. "Can we sit?" He steered them toward a bench overlooking the Thames. It was quiet, here on the cool bench underneath the yellow light of the streetlamp. The water lapped gently at the wall and Shane wished he could focus on that, but everything reminded him of the incoming Apocalypse.</p><p>Ryan sat down next to Shane and tried to be patient. He wouldn't let Shane sneak out of this or distract him, though he didn't seem to be trying to. He was just... quiet. Worryingly quiet, actually. Ryan didn't want to push Shane too much, too soon, but he could practically physically feel the vibe coming off of him. Whatever was going on, it was very, very bad. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"</p><p>"Of course, Ry." Shane said automatically. He knew it wasn't that simple though. It could never be that simple. Ryan could <i>think</i> he knew he was okay with anything Shane could possibly say, but he could never truly know for <i>certain</i>. Ryan’s imagination was good, but it was also rather limited sometimes. "What if I told you something crazy? Something terrifying and insane and nerve-racking and I couldn't take it back or make it better?" He asked suddenly.</p><p>"I... well, I'd probably be a little scared, by the sound of it, but I'd rather you didn't keep things from me. And no one can take shit back, Shane. Not really. That's just how words and feelings work. You can't fault yourself for being human." Ryan shifted closer to Shane on the bench. "Tell me anyway? I promise I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>Shane shook his head. "Oh, Ryan." He said, and it was a very melancholy rendition of his usual catchphrase. "Don't promise things when you simply don't know." He said with the weight of the entire world hanging off his words.</p><p>Ryan felt the words hit him square in the chest like a freight train. He had to take a moment before he could even consider replying. "Listen, Shane. Look at me." He waited until Shane's eyes found his own to continue talking. "Nothing you could say would ever scare me away because I <i>know</i> you, Shane. I know you well enough to be absolutely 100% certain that anything you tell me won't make me change my mind. Okay? So <i>please</i>, just talk to me." He put his hand on Shane's forearm and squeezed.</p><p>Shane shook his head. There were so many things he could tell Ryan. So many heavy truths he knew he shouldn't pile onto him, but Ryan was so very convincing. Shane wanted to believe that Ryan would never leave, but he knew how easily he could overwhelm Ryan into breaking his word, if he only told him the whole truth. Which might bring a sliver of satisfaction to the most demonic part of his mind, but he couldn't handle the idea of facing the end of the world without Ryan by his side. "What if you don't know me, Ryan?" He asked as he levelled a cold gaze at Ryan.</p><p>Ryan shook his head. "Unless you're the best fuckin' actor in the world, I know enough. And I've seen you trying to act and it's not that good. So shut the fuck up and cut the bullshit. Tell me what's bothering you or I'll use the spirit box twice as much on every shoot we do for a month." He knew the threat was a stupid one, but he didn't know what else to really threaten Shane with and he was also a little too stressed about whatever might be going on with Shane to think about it too hard.</p><p>"The world is going to end tomorrow. Is that what you want to hear? Everything is going to be over, just like that." Shane snapped right in front of Ryan's face. "And there's nothing I can do. I can't save you, and God knows I don't want to save me if it means running back to Hell or getting out into Space. And I don't want you panicking over this so I'm going to do something that I don't ever do. I'm going to erase your memory and we can go back to just being <i>us</i>, in a foreign country, far from home and family and nothing has to change." Shane lifted his hand and was going to snap, to take Ryan's memory of all of this, of everything since the pub, but Ryan caught him by the wrist which made him pause.</p><p>"Okay, wait. Wait, slow the fuck down, Jesus. Give me a goddamn minute." Ryan gripped Shane's wrist a little too hard. It was the way his best friend had said it all so casually, without a hint of a funny accent or a bit that made Ryan's stomach churn. It must be true, even if it didn't make any sense. It must be, because Shane's sense of humor was fucked up sometimes, but Ryan knew it inside and out like he knew his own. This was different. "Don't- don't erase my memory. I can... I'll be okay, I just-" The reality of Shane having said tomorrow was the end of the world was settling heavy into his stomach like he'd swallowed lead and that cold weight would remain with him for the rest of his life. Which wasn't that long, if Shane was telling the truth.</p><p>"Ryan, stop it. You know you can't handle this. You don't want to know, and I don't want you to know. It's going to fuck up our last fucking day together and I am not going to allow that. Okay? I know you think you want to handle it or talk about it, but there's no reason to do that. It's not going to do either of us any good." Shane said, placing his hand on Ryan's to gently try to pry it off his wrist. "Not to mention I think you've somehow managed to miss the part where I'm a demon. You know, the things you say are inherently evil?"</p><p>Ryan tightened his grip on Shane's wrist against his efforts to pull his hand away. If Shane really was a demon, he could easily break his hand, but he was sure Shane wouldn't do that. Well, pretty sure. Not that his mere hold on Shane's wrist would stop him from erasing his memory if he truly wanted to, but it at least made him stop and listen for now. "I may have tried not to think about that for more than half of a second, but I don't care. The world is apparently ending, you're a demon, everything's going to shit, but you're still Shane. You're my best friend, my perfect counterpart, my ghoulfriend, my Shane Madej." He said, and he was pleasantly surprised by the confidence he said it with. He meant it, of course, but he was also a tiny bit scared of the idea that Shane was a demon and apparently had memory erasing powers which he could have used on him, but that was a problem for later. Oh, or never. They didn't have time to deal with everything and that he just might have to let go, though he was very curious. With every stray thought to the amount of time they had left Ryan could feel himself creeping toward the edge of a panic attack so he pulled his thoughts back to Shane, giving him a little smile to try to sell that he could manage this, he was okay and Shane being a demon was... okay.</p><p>Shane gently squeezed Ryan's hand before letting go. He glanced around, but the street was fairly empty. There were only a few people milling around but they were far enough away to not be a concern if they overheard anything. He didn't know if Ryan should really be allowed to keep the knowledge he now had, but he seemed to be doing okay for the moment. "<i>Your</i> Shane, huh?" He asked, looking from Ryan's hand up to his face. He looked remarkably composed for someone who had just been told the world was ending and his best friend had been lying to him for years. "You really want me to let you remember, don't you?" He asked, studying Ryan's face for any sign of uncertainty. But all Ryan did was nod and look back at him earnestly.</p><p>"We don't have time to waste anymore. I want to remember that. I need to know, to cherish what time we do have left." Ryan said sincerely. He let go of Shane's wrist, but he was still on wary. He wanted to tell Shane things he'd never told him and ask a million questions, but he had to sift through all of that to find what was <i>really</i> important. "Do you... You don't have horns or anything, do you?" He asked hesitantly. He didn't know if that was allowed, in this fragile, heavy moment in time, but he was also desperate to know if the depictions came from somewhere or were complete and utter bullshit.</p><p>Shane couldn't help the laugh that was startled out of him. "Out of everything we just covered, all you want to know is if I'm a horny boy?" He asked, shaking his head. He ran a hand through his hair. "Ryan, you have the worst priorities in the entire world, you know that?" He huffed fondly.</p><p>"You’re stalling, which means you absolutely are a-" Ryan couldn't help but giggle, maybe with a tad bit of hysteria mixed in at, well, <i>everything</i>. "A horny boy." He looked up at Shane's head like maybe he'd had horns there the entire time that he somehow just hadn't noticed. "Okay, so uh, I dunno if this is against human/demon confidentiality, but uh, if you'd be okay with it, I'd like to um, to see?" He asked sheepishly. He would quite possibly regret it later, he knew that, but he <i>really</i> wanted to know what Shane the Demon looked like.</p><p>Shane seemed to size Ryan up before standing suddenly. "Come on, I can't show you here." He shoved his hands into his pockets and began to walk toward their hotel. He knew this was a terrible idea, but he couldn't help but want to know how Ryan would react. It was stupid, but the part of him that had become too fond of humanity was desperate for Ryan's approval and adoration. He wanted Ryan to see him and realize he'd been wrong when he said all demons were evil. He wanted him to forgive him for never saying anything about being a demon and the existence of demons, too. There was not enough time for everything he wished they could work out, but he knew Ryan would do his best to keep everything that wasn't truly important at the very back of his mind.</p><p>Ryan hurried to catch up to Shane on the short walk back to their hotel. At least, he figured that was where they were going. His mind was racing a mile a minute, but he struggled to keep his thoughts on the most important things. "Have we ever really encountered anything? Nevermind. Don't answer that. Actually- no. I don't want to know." He did want to know, but not right now. He probably wouldn't want to know before the end, but he might change his mind.</p><p>Shane knew Ryan probably had a hundred questions at least, and he might even want to make a stupid little case folder about it all, but he didn't want to answer any of the too hard hitting questions right now and that was one of them. "Curiosity killed the cat, Ryan." He said, throwing a look over toward Ryan.</p><p>"Yeah, well. We're all gonna die anyway, aren't we? So it doesn't really matter, does it?" Ryan said, and it was still surreal in a horrible way, and it would probably hit him later on just how <i>terrified</i> he should be. "Do you think ghosts go somewhere if the entire planet is destroyed? Do they just... Do whatever the ghost equivalent is of dying? Maybe they become Space Ghosts. That would be cool. I'd like to be a space ghost. Space can't be scary if you don't have to breathe and also aren't affected by the laws of physics." He declared.</p><p>"Ghosts aren't real." Shane said automatically before blinking. "Okay, well, it's- it's complicated. We don't have time for the ghost discussion." He held the door open for Ryan when they came up on their hotel.</p><p>Ryan raised his eyebrows, desperate to inquire further into the "ghost discussion" but he knew Shane didn't want to talk about it. At least, not right now. "Fine, but we might come back to it. I can't imagine I'll sleep much, and you probably don't have to sleep, so." He led the way to their room and dead bolted the door once they were both inside. "Alright, big guy. Let's see it." He crossed his arms, feeling a certain kind of way akin almost to being a virgin home alone with his girlfriend for the first time. God, that was a terrible analogy, but it encompassed the anxious feeling of expectation he currently had.</p><p>Shane looked at Ryan for just a moment, anxious in a superficial way because he knew if Ryan reacted badly he could erase his memory and everything would be some semblance of fine. But he didn't want to have to do that, he wanted Ryan to stay of his own volition. "Please don't run out of here screaming. Someone would probably ask questions and I don't think I can deal with other people right now." He moved to the most open part of the room before he dropped his human facade. Leathery wings of a deep red color unfurled from ether, horns protruded from beneath his hair curling outward, and a long, burgundy tail flicked lazily behind him. Shane blinked and when he opened his eyes they were completely filled with a seemingly endless inky blackness.</p><p>Ryan may have let out a little gasp, but he didn't mean to and he certainly couldn't help it. "Holy shit." He whispered. His chest tightened as he was confronted with <i>proof</i> of the paranormal, real, clear as day, proof, right in front of him. It had been in front of him all along, he just hadn't seen it. He forced himself to take a breath, and then two, before he took a careful step forward. "You really are a fucking demon. Jesus Christ." He wasn't necessarily scared of Shane, it was just a lot to process all at once. All these years he'd been right beside a demon all day, every day. All that time spent believing in something that he thought he might never be able to prove, and Shane had always been right there. He wanted to reach out and touch, but he knew he shouldn't. Shane was a demon, which meant he was a force to be reckoned with, or whatever. Though, he still had that dumb expression on his face, and his eyes were still that squinty, slightly tilted almond shape that he loved so dearly. He got up on his tiptoes to see better into the unfamiliar blackness within that incredibly familiar shape. "My, what dark eyes you have." He found himself saying, like a fucking idiot.</p><p>"All the better to see you with, my dear." Shane said, and the stupid little voice he did juxtaposed jarringly against the sharp points of his teeth. Without thinking, he wrapped his tail around his leg to keep it from flicking back and forth so much with his nerves. "I can put it all away if you're feeling... Well, anything. Just- if you want me to, I can." He said quickly. He could practically feel the way Ryan's heart was beating too fast, and he didn’t want to scare him away when he needed Ryan most.</p><p>"What sharp teeth you have too, what the fuck. Can I um, can you-?" Ryan fumbled to ask, but Shane knew, and he opened his mouth so Ryan could study his teeth. Why the fuck did his brain tell him they were kinda sexy? Those were human-biting teeth if he'd ever seen any, but there were only two sets of fangs and that was somehow very compelling. He could understand the appeal of vampires now, just a little bit. Ryan felt his cheeks warm slightly and he decided to walk around Shane so he could better look at his wings and not have to look him in the eye. He then spotted the tail wrapped around Shane's leg in a spiral all the way down to his ankle. "So, do you uh control your tail or does it sorta do what it wants?" Was that too personal a question? He felt like it might be after he'd already asked it. All of this was new to him, so it was hard to discern what was weird and what was <i>weird</i>.</p><p>Shane made a show of stretching out his wings after Ryan walked behind him, so he was surprised when Ryan asked about his tail instead. "It's... a combination of the two, I guess. It does some actions by instinct, like when you bounce your leg and you don't even realize you're doing it. But I have most of the control, yeah." He untangled his tail from his leg and let it flick idly back and forth. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Ryan was tracking the moment of his tail very closely with a puzzled expression. "What?"</p><p>"There's no... weird little pointy thing at the end." Ryan said, waving a hand. "I'm just wondering why all the art has the stupid thing if it's not based in reality. Everything else seems to be right: the horns, the wings, the eyes, the teeth..." He mumbled thoughtfully. Without thinking, he reached out to take Shane's tail into his hand, close to the tip. He was curious not only what it felt like, but also wanted to get a closer look at the tail when it wasn’t moving. But he realized his mistake when Shane let out an alarming, choked off sort of groan. "Sorry! God I'm sorry. I didn't- I should have asked. Jesus, I'm sorry." He said and he immediately let go.</p><p>Shane shook his head, taking a deep breath and looking down at the floor in front of him. "It's okay. I just uh, I wasn't ready for it, is all." He said, and he brought his wings in to tuck them around him in a way not unlike a bat. "You can um. You can touch, if you want to. It's okay." He focused hard to hold his tail steady for Ryan, but he didn't dare look back at him.</p><p>Ryan watched Shane wrap himself up in his wings and knew that <i>something</i> was definitely going on, but he wasn't exactly sure what, given what little he knew about demon anatomy. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked carefully. He doubted it, big bad demon that Shane was (supposed to be), it had to be something else. Something like- oh. <i>Oh.</i> He looked at the tail and wondered the best way to prove his theory. It was probably just to outright test it, and if he was right, well, he might be in deep shit. He hesitantly reached out anyway, reminding himself that Shane said he could touch. He wrapped his hand lightly around Shane's tail and let his hand glide loosely downward.</p><p>"No! No, no, of course not. It would be pretty stupid if demons were uh, weaker than a kitten." Shane laughed, a slightly breathless thing. His heart was beating rabbit-fast and he was sure his cheeks were probably flushed a light red. "It's just um, it's uh..." He couldn't think of the words to use to describe what he was feeling without making Ryan severely uncomfortable. He didn't want that; he didn't want Ryan to feel like he'd done something wrong or that this was equal to something sexual because it wasn't. His dick twitched in his pants to helpfully remind him that that wasn't strictly true. "It's just sensitive. Y'know like uh, kinda like being ticklish but not really." He rushed to explain.</p><p>Ryan took a step closer to Shane, tightening his fist around his tail and moving it in a way that was overtly sexual. He didn't know if it was the lingering knowledge of the imminent end of the world, his feelings for Shane stewing just beneath his skin, or the surrealism of Shane standing in front of him as a fucking demon that made him feel bold, but if everything was going to Hell, why not take a few risks? He moved to where he was nearly pressed against Shane's back with only a few centimeters between them and he stood to his maximum height at which he barely managed to lean over Shane's shoulder and whisper in his ear. "It's okay if it turns you on, Shane." He was all in on this one, but really, what else could it be? God, he hoped he wasn't wrong.</p><p>Shane bit his tongue and was starting to wonder if he would survive Ryan touching him anymore when the man spoke in his ear. A shiver travelled up his spine and he swallowed, all thoughts of keeping himself concealed and quiet flying right out of his mind. "Was it that obvious?" He asked, spinning around to look at Ryan. Ryan, who still had his tail in hand and who was now grinning at him. Shane unfurled his wings from around himself and stretched them out before wrapping them around Ryan to enclose them in their own little world.</p><p>"Nah, big guy, you were doing okay, it's just my detective brain." Ryan said, looking up and finding himself lost once more in Shane's deep, dark eyes. "I uh, is this okay?" He asked gently, nodding down to Shane's tail in his grasp. Ryan didn't know what Shane wanted to spend his last day on earth doing, but he knew he wanted to be with Shane no matter what they were doing. However, he definitely wouldn't say no to a little bit of fun before he went out.</p><p>Shane nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah, this is more than okay." He said, tail wrapping itself around Ryan's wrist once he finally stopped trying to keep it still. He reached to cup Ryan's cheek in his hand, caressing the skin there with his thumb. Earlier, he would have done anything to avoid something like this, but Ryan Bergara was like that. He was full of surprises and convincing as all hell. Here he was, standing in front of a demon, the very thing he'd always been most afraid of, and yet, he was touching him and asking if it was okay, and Shane could barely believe it. It only took the end of the world to get him to this place he'd daydreamed about so many times. "Tell me what you want." He found himself saying.</p><p>Ryan closed his eyes when Shane caressed his cheek, and his fingers lightly danced over Shane's tail. "Fuck me, Shane. Please. I've wanted you for so damn long." He whispered, pressing back into the wings that encompassed them. He opened his eyes to try to gauge Shane's reaction.</p><p>Shane grinned and let Ryan out of his wings, folding them behind him before walking Ryan backwards toward the bed. He pressed the man down onto the mattress with a hand on his chest and smirked down at him. His tail began to snake up Ryan's arm until it was wrapped around him from his bicep down to his wrist. "I've wanted you for as long as I've known you, Ryan Bergara." He purred, placing a hand on either side of Ryan before leaning down to kiss him.</p><p>Ryan leaned up a little when he realized what Shane was about to do. He reached to slip a hand into the hair at the back of Shane's head and he kissed him like his life depended on it. Like he'd been waiting years to do it and now realized he only had one day left to have Shane. When he pulled away to breathe, he couldn't help but giggle. "This is only slightly different than I've always imagined it, but, like, in a kinda sexy way." He said, slipping his hand up from the back of Shane's head to run his fingers over one of Shane's horns.</p><p>Shane was pleasantly surprised when Ryan not only met him for the kiss but actually took charge of it and kissed him <i>like that.</i> When they parted he opened his mouth to tease Ryan about saying something so ridiculous, but all words left him the second Ryan's fingers fell on his horn and this time he let out an unrestrained moan. "Fuck, Ryan, you have to stop doing that." He breathed with a chuckle.</p><p>"Sorry. I can't help it! You're just... Well, a demon. And I'm kinda into it? Unless- oh, God, your dick isn't like, some monster demon dick, is it?" He asked suddenly, eyes instinctively flying downward, but he couldn't see much with the way Shane was looming over him. Though, that in itself was distracting enough to make him forget momentarily his fear that Shane might have some kind of evil dick.</p><p>Shane laughed and shook his head. "No, I promise there's nothing weird going on down there." He said as he kissed down Ryan's jaw. "You really want me to fuck you?" He asked, pulling back to look down at Ryan and meet his eyes. "You haven't even asked me to change back yet." He pointed out, squeezing Ryan's arm gently with his tail.</p><p>Ryan reached up to grab Shane by a horn and pull him closer. He reveled in the noise it drew out of Shane. "That's because I don't want you to. This is the real you and we don't have that much time left. I don't want you to spend that time pretending to be something you're not." He said firmly before pressing a gentle kiss to Shane's forehead. "Now fuck me, or I'll be forced to have a pitiful shower session my last night on earth."</p><p>Shane got emotional whiplash within a single minute, from Ryan tugging him down by the horn, to saying something incredibly sweet, then immediately asking again to be fucked. Shane's mind buzzed for a moment and he leaned down to kiss Ryan's forehead in return to give himself a second to gather himself. "Okay, okay. You bossy little thing. Just promise you'll tell me if this gets to be too much?" He requested, gesturing to himself.</p><p>"I promise, now shut up." Ryan pulled Shane into a kiss by the nape this time and let his other hand run tentatively across Shane's wing. He licked into Shane's mouth just so that he could feel those fangs with his tongue. His curiosity was going to get him hurt one of these days, but he was happy when he pulled unscathed as soon as he was satisfied with his exploration. "You don't happen to have lube on you, do you?" He asked, reaching out to start unbuttoning Shane's shirt.</p><p>"Ryan, I'm an occult being." Shane huffed, snapping his fingers and holding up the newly materialized bottle of lube for Ryan to see. "We can have anything we'd like." He purred, settling down on the bed straddling Ryan's thighs. He set the lube aside and leaned in close to take Ryan's bottom lip very gently between his teeth before sucking lightly. His tail unwrapped itself from Ryan's arm as his hands travelled down to Ryan's, intertwining their fingers before pinning them to the bed above Ryan's head. "This way you can't be tempted to touch all my sensitive spots when I'm not expecting it." He hummed, letting his tail curl tightly around Ryan's wrists.</p><p>"Oh, that's a neat trick." Ryan wanted to know more about the magically making stuff appear thing, but then Shane was dragging those teeth over his lip and he couldn't help but moan. He arched his back slightly as his hands were pinned, but he didn't mind one single bit. "Well, if you weren't horny when touched in weird places this wouldn't be happening." He grinned up at Shane and rolled his hips up against the demon's.</p><p>"It's not- that's not..." Shane wasn't certain what he thought he was going to say, but he sure as fuck didn't know after Ryan rolled his hips against him like that. "You wanna play dirty, little guy? Is that it? It's not very smart to test a demon, you know." He pseudo-growled, grinning as he snapped and immediately had Ryan completely naked beneath him. Which was actually a bit of self-sabotage because now all he could do was look down at Ryan. "You're gorgeous, Ryan."</p><p>Ryan was not expecting to suddenly become very naked, but it was sort of what he'd been asking for, so he couldn't complain. "Shut up, Shane." He said, but he couldn't help the fond smile that graced his lips. "Besides you're fucking hot as hell." He wanted to reach out and touch Shane or finish unbuttoning his shirt, or <i>something</i>, but Shane's tail was extremely firm in its hold around his wrists.</p><p>Shane ran his hands up Ryan's chest, the fingers of one hand moving to circle Ryan's left nipple while the other slowly made its way downward, toward Ryan's cock. Once his hand wrapped around Ryan's cock, he leaned down to drag his tongue over Ryan's other nipple as he stroked him slowly.</p><p>Ryan keened when Shane suddenly decided to focus all his attention on him. "Oh, fuck- <i>Shane</i>." He gasped, hips bucking into Shane’s hand as he struggled not to try to reach for Shane. “Please, will you at least take off your shirt? It seems fair, don’t you- don’t you think?” He asked, trying (and failing) to keep his voice even while Shane paid so much attention to his nipples.</p><p>Shane smiled against Ryan’s skin at the request. “Okay, but only because you sound so pretty, baby.” He purred, and he took his hand off of Ryan’s cock to snap, resulting in all of his clothes disappearing. His free hand found its way to Ryan’s hip which he held firmly to keep Ryan from searching for friction. He dragged his teeth over Ryan’s right nipple as his hand on Ryan’s left nipple pinched lightly. “I want to hear every sound you can make, Ry, and I intend to.” He grinned as he mouthed his way up to Ryan’s neck where he nipped gently, careful not to get Ryan with his fangs.</p><p>Ryan let out a whine when Shane’s hand strayed away from his cock, but a pleased hum escaped him when Shane became naked. He tried to fight against Shane’s hold, wanting desperately to brush his cock against Shane’s long and frankly magnificent erection, which was now very much within range if he could just escape from under Shane’s hand. “Holy shit- Shane, fuck.” He moaned when Shane doubled the attention to both his nipples simultaneously. His dick throbbed and his arms jerked in response to Shane nipping so lightly at his skin. He itched to pull Shane closer, but his tail was relentless in its hold. “Bite me like you mean it, big guy. I know you want to. I’m yours. Make sure everyone knows it.” He said, tipping his head to the side to give Shane better access.</p><p>Shane pinched Ryan’s other nipple, ghosting his teeth over Ryan’s skin thoughtfully.  “That’ll hurt you, Ryan.” He said softly, but he was more focused on Ryan’s words. <i>I’m yours. I’m yours. I’m yours.</i> It echoed in his head and in his heart. His pulse repeated it back to him with every beat of his heart. “I’m yours, Ryan. I could never hurt you.” He whispered.</p><p>Ryan smiled fondly, turning his head to press a kiss to Shane’s horn. “I know, Shane, but I’m asking you to.” He soothed as his thumb stroked circles on Shane’s tail where he could reach it. “Please.” He closed his eyes and took a slow breath and was pleased when he felt Shane’s teeth once more, this time applying pressure in a more serious way. “Just like that, baby. Fuck, yeah.” He breathed, which seemed to encourage Shane.</p><p>Shane was hesitant to bite Ryan, but he asked with such confidence, how could he refuse? When he felt skin break and tasted a little blood in his mouth, he immediately released the pressure and instead lapped over the four little puncture marks he’d made where his fangs were. When he pulled away, he could see the red ring of agitated skin and he frowned softly. “I can heal that.” He lifted his hand and cupped Ryan’s neck lightly.</p><p>“No, don’t. I want to keep it.” Ryan said with a shake of his head. “It barely even stings, don’t worry your big head about it, okay?” He looked up at Shane with soft, sincere eyes and a smile on his lips. “You look so fucking demonic right now, but it’s sexy as hell, Shane.” He said, leaning up to the best of his ability to try to kiss Shane.</p><p>Shane met Ryan halfway and kissed him gently, hyper-aware of the vague taste of blood on his tongue and on his lips. But his worries washed away when Ryan deepened the kiss eagerly and he pressed closer to Ryan, slipping his hand up into Ryan’s soft hair.</p><p>Ryan nibbled on Shane’s bottom lip before pulling away to breathe for a moment. “Will you let my hands go for just a second?” He asked, wiggling his fingers and</p><p>Shane’s tail slipped away from Ryan’s wrists and began to flick back and forth behind Shane as he looked down at Ryan. “Sorry. Fuck. Are you okay?” He asked, eyes trained on Ryan’s wrists even as the man reached for him. They were a very faint red, but red nonetheless which worried him a little.</p><p>“Shane, I’m fine. Relax. I may be fragile compared to you, but I won’t break that easy.” Ryan said, wrapping his arms around Shane’s neck to pull him down into another kiss. He wanted to convince Shane that he was happy to be here, doing this with him, and that he trusted him with his life, but he didn’t know if he could articulate all that he wanted to say when he was so fucking horny. So, the kiss would have to do. And Ryan did his best to put everything he had into that kiss, to tell Shane all that he wanted to when the words wouldn’t come to him.</p><p>Shane melted into the kiss and he could feel that something was different about this one. He’d never felt so much from a single kiss before, but Ryan had always been special in so many ways. He kissed his human back with everything that he was feeling, everything he’d ever felt for Ryan in their long human friendship. It felt like he had known Ryan all his life, which was ridiculous because for him, for how long he’d been in existence, it was a tiny fraction of time that he had with Ryan. And yet, there Ryan was, in his heart, in his mind, in his very soul. He pulled away when he thought maybe Ryan should be breathing probably (because he didn’t strictly need to) and he laughed. He didn’t even know it was going to come out, there was no build up to the feeling, it simply burst from him and pulled a weight off his chest along with it. “I love you, Ryan.” He found himself saying, very much <i>without his permission.</i></p><p>Ryan laughed too, for reasons he couldn’t verbalize. The way it overtook Shane was the same way it surprised him, though to him it was closer to a panic reaction than a relieved one. The weight of the world was settling in on his mind and his heart. “I love you too. God, I love you, Shane. I have for so long… And I should have said it, I should have told you, but I was so <i>scared</i>.” He whispered, looking up at Shane and caressing his cheek. His chest felt tight and the words wanted to get stuck in his throat. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be brave.” It was something he’d thought about over and over and over again. But he had always weighed the risks as too great, and now here they were, at the end of the world with not enough time to make up for all they could have had.</p><p>“No, no, no, sweetheart. None of that.” Shane tilted Ryan’s chin up gently and smiled a soft sort of thing at him. “I wouldn’t trade any of our days for the world, Ryan. We have done so much, and I am thankful every day for having met you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I have loved every single moment with you. You’re the perfect best friend and that’s more than I would have ever dared to ask for.” He leaned to press a kiss to Ryan’s forehead, then his cheek, then his lips. “Don’t regret what we didn’t have, my love. Think about everything we have had and done and seen together.” He breathed. He felt fragile, but there was no one in the entirety of Creation that he would trust his vulnerability with more than Ryan.</p><p>Ryan teared up as Shane spoke of their relationship so incredibly fondly, but he tried hard not to let them fall. He could only nod, not trusting himself to speak for fear of losing the tiny grasp he had on his feelings and his sanity. He pressed a kiss to Shane’s lips in return and offered a watery smile.  His heart hurt, but it was so damn full, too. He’d never been called <i>my love</i>, and especially not in <i>that</i> tone before.</p><p>Shane knew Ryan’s emotions were frayed and threatening to spill over irreversibly. He felt the same way, but he couldn’t let Ryan break down. There would be no coming back from that, he was certain. “Hey, baby, you wanna know a secret?” He whispered, cupping Ryan’s chin and smiling at him in a warm way that he didn’t necessarily 100% feel. He knew he had to put on a brave face, just this once, for Ryan, so he managed the smile. A million possible answers swirled around in his mind, any number of which could serve his purpose here, but he decided to go with something that would put them back on track with their earlier activities. He leaned close to Ryan, smirking something fierce. “Demons do it better.” He purred into Ryan’s ear, giving it a nip for good measure before he ducked down to suck on Ryan’s nipple.</p><p>Ryan shivered at Shane’s words and let out a sound that was suspiciously similar to a sob when Shane sucked on his nipple, not expecting Shane to immediately swoop in for the kill so soon after their little heart to heart. Well, Shane’s heart to his crisis. But they were on a tight schedule, so he couldn’t really fault Shane for it. Not that he was complaining. No, he was very much <i>not</i> complaining. He <i>couldn’t</i> complain, not when Shane was treating him so <i>goddamn well</i>. “Oh, I don’t know if I believe that. You’re going to have to prove it to me, I think.” He blinked innocently up at Shane.</p><p>Shane shook his head with a genuine smile this time. “Oh? The Believer doubts me?” He said in a funny voice, and he tapped Ryan lightly on the nose. “You’ll swear by demon dick after I’m done with you, my silly little Boogara.” He kissed Ryan once more, this time a little more sensually than anything else, less timid, less curious, and all claiming, like he had every right to invade Ryan’s mouth. In his opinion he had the only right, really.</p><p>Ryan laughed, and it felt good to laugh because it was <i>funny</i> and Shane knew what he was doing. He let Shane take his mouth as he pleased, already feeling at home with Shane in his mouth. He ran his hand down Shane’s torso, feeling the lean muscle that resided there. Shane was stronger than he looked, demon or not. Which was pretty damn sexy. When Shane pulled away to slip down his body Ryan whined softly in protest, wanting to keep Shane right where he had him, forever.</p><p>“Relax, darling.” Shane hummed, slipping his arm beneath Ryan at the small of his back to lift him up just enough to slip a pillow beneath his hips before laying him back down. “I’m going to take care of you.” He breathed, running his hands up the insides of Ryan’s thighs.</p><p>Ryan made a rather undignified noise when Shane picked him up like a ragdoll and bit his lip as he looked up at Shane. He spread his legs for him, fisting his hands in the sheets to keep himself from trying to guide Shane where he really wanted him. “Please, Shane.” He murmured, not even exactly sure what he was asking for, only knowing that he needed Shane to do <i>something</i>.</p><p>When Shane saw Ryan’s hands in the bedsheets he hummed thoughtfully and reached to brush his fingers ever so lightly over Ryan’s hands. “Do you want me to go back to holding these for you, baby?” He purred and he smiled when Ryan obediently put his arms up so he could wrap his tail around them once more.</p><p>“I keep wanting to hold onto your horns.” Ryan admitted with a cheeky little smile. “They’re like big old handles right on top of your head.” He pointed out, and he couldn’t help but giggle. “You know what they say about grabbing a bull by the horns.”</p><p>“Ryan, that doesn’t even make sense in this context.” Shane said, but he was laughing. “You know what? You’re the problem here. You need to shut up.” He said as he leaned to press a few kisses to Ryan’s stomach.</p><p>“Hey! You’re at least half the problem.” Ryan grumbled, but he sighed happily when Shane’s soft lips were on his skin once more. He looked down at Shane and couldn’t get over just how good he looked. It was sexy as hell to see Shane looking up at him from that position, even with those dark eyes that would have Ryan running for the hills if he saw them on anyone else. He bit his tongue as Shane moved downward just a touch, kissing lazily at his hips like the fucking tease that he was. “Please, Shane, <i>touch me.</i>” He said, and it was a bit whinier than he’d meant for it to come out.</p><p>Shane smiled against Ryan’s skin when he asked to be touched. “Your wish is my command, baby.” He rumbled, throwing Ryan a wink before he took Ryan’s dick into his mouth and swallowed it down to the hilt. One of the perks of being a demon were that gag reflexes were absolutely optional, so when Ryan’s hips bucked up in surprise, Shane was more than fine. In fact, he hummed and let his hands fall leisurely to Ryan’s hips where he grabbed but didn’t hold too tight.</p><p>Ryan should have known when Shane was spurred into action he fucking jumped in at the deep end without hesitation. It caught him off guard nonetheless and he gasped as his hips instinctively sought to be buried deeper in the wet heat of Shane’s mouth. “Fuck, Shane.” He tried to relax back down on the bed and force himself to take a slow breath. When Shane hummed around him, he moaned, fighting hard against the urge to fuck into Shane’s mouth.</p><p>Shane squeezed Ryan’s hip when he felt Ryan give a sort of aborted thrust. He wanted Ryan to know that he absolutely could take his pleasure if he wished. When Ryan met his eyes, he gave a tiny nod.</p><p>Ryan got the message loud and clear and he began to move his hips slowly. He was very much aware that Shane’s fangs were a possible threat, but it felt so good that he almost didn’t care. He watched Shane as he looked up at him, taking him with ease, and he wanted to remember every single detail about all of this for however long he had left to remember it. “You look so good, Shane. Jesus.” He said breathlessly.</p><p>Shane attuned himself to Ryan’s rhythm and was soon using his grip on Ryan’s hips to help him feel a little less timid about his thrusts. When he felt Ryan’s rhythm start to descend into something nearing desperation, he held Ryan’s hips still and pulled off with a soft smirk, making sure to ghost his teeth over the head of Ryan’s cock as he did so.</p><p>Ryan whimpered at the loss, but he knew it was probably for the best if they actually wanted to get around to doing anything else. He spread his legs a little wider for Shane when he reached for the lube. “Remind me to return the favor later, will you? It would be a goddamn shame if I never got to get the full experience of that Grade A dick you’ve got there.” He said, openly admiring Shane’s form for all it had to offer.</p><p>Shane sorted. “Grade A dick, huh?” He asked as he poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers.</p><p>“You’re lucky that’s what I went with, because what I was actually going to say “massive schlong,” but I decided it wasn’t quite the vibe I was going for.” Ryan said with a shit-eating grin.</p><p>Shane laughed, a surprised and pleased <i>genuine</i> laugh, shaking his head. “You are absolutely ridiculous, you know that?” He said it with all the fondness in the world. “You’re also a fucking menace. Do I need to fill that mouth to keep you from saying stupid things?” He asked as he reached down to tease a finger over Ryan’s hole.</p><p>Ryan raised his eyebrows. “I mean, if you’re offering… I wouldn’t-oh. I uh, wouldn’t <i>mind</i>.” He said in a pseudo-casual way that gave away exactly how much he would more than “not mind” that. He also moaned when Shane brushed against his hole. He couldn’t help but think that fingers, dick, whatever Shane wanted to put in his mouth, he would more than happily accept.</p><p>“Oh? How about you suck on my tail then, hm?” Shane said, and he dipped a finger in just past the rim and quirked a brow down at Ryan who moaned in such a gorgeous way for him. “Oh, Ryan, even the sounds you make are beautiful. It’s hardly fair, sweetheart.” He purred.</p><p>Ryan didn’t know how he could be expected to form words when Shane was toying with him like that and then saying <i>shit like that</i>. “Yes. Please. Yeah. Anything, Shane.” He managed to say, trying to pull his hands down in front of him and the tip of Shane’s tail with them.</p><p>Shane let Ryan move his hands, snaking his tail further up Ryan’s wrists so that there was more tail end for Ryan to work with. As his tail moved to brush against Ryan’s lips, he slowly pressed a finger into Ryan, keeping an eye on his face to make sure he was doing alright. “You’re so good for me, Ryan.” He praised as Ryan parted his lips to take the tip of Shane’s tail into his mouth.</p><p>Ryan sucked and licked at Shane’s tail, hoping to get a reaction out of him. He didn’t know exactly what kind of feeling it might be creating, but he figured it was worth it to go all in just to see what Shane would do. And, to Ryan’s satisfaction, Shane’s tail tightened around his wrists and pressed against his tongue as Shane moaned.</p><p>“Holy shit, Ryan.” Shane rasped, the rest of his tail quivering ever so slightly as Ryan paid so much attention to the tip. He took a calming breath and started to work his finger slowly to ease Ryan into the sensation and get him to relax enough to add a second finger. He ran his free hand over Ryan’s chest and stomach, occasionally skirting his fingers over Ryan’s nipples.</p><p>Ryan moaned around Shane’s tail as he teased his nipples and added a second finger after plenty of careful stretching. When Shane established a steady pace of his two fingers, Ryan began to push back to fuck himself a little deeper on Shane’s long fingers. He knew Shane probably wanted to be careful with him, but he knew he could take a little more than Shane wanted to give him. Probably something to do with his ridiculous demon strength or some shit.</p><p>Shane shivered when Ryan’s moan sent vibrations through his tail. He moved his fingers a tad bit faster as Ryan silently encouraged him to do so. He pulled his tail out from Ryan’s mouth for just a moment, admiring his reddened lips for a beat before he closed in and stole a kiss from his human. He kept his fingers moving steadily inside of Ryan, working him open with a sense of patience that Ryan didn’t seem to care for.</p><p>Ryan gasped against Shane’s lips as his fingers grazed his prostate. He kissed Shane desperately, craving every single part of Shane all at once. He wanted to give him everything and take everything Shane wanted to give him. He paused to breathe with only a millimeter between them, their lips barely touching as he panted. “Give me another finger, baby.” He whispered before going back in for another kiss.</p><p>Shane added a third finger slowly alongside the first two as he kissed Ryan back warmly. He focused his attention on trying to hit Ryan’s prostate with every thrust of his fingers. He could feel precome dripping down his cock because he was leaking so much, but he didn’t pay it any mind. He’d been waiting to have Ryan for years, a few more minutes were not going to make or break him.</p><p>Ryan felt the exact opposite. He had been waiting far too long, and now that they were finally here, he was getting impatient. Especially with the way Shane was abusing his prostate and making him absolutely breathless. He broke the kiss once more and ducked his head to drag his tongue up the side of Shane’s tail and take the tip back into his mouth in retaliation.</p><p>The act was utterly obscene, and Shane could feel a sort of electricity buzzing under his skin throughout his entire body. “<i>Ryan</i>.” He groaned, dipping his head down to suck at the bite mark on Ryan's neck. He kept his fingers moving, increasing the pace just a touch as he nuzzled at the junction between Ryan’s shoulder and neck. He breathed in deeply and took in the scent that was <i>Ryan</i>. He smelled hotly of need, and the wind, and the faintest hint of that deep, rich cologne he put on every morning.</p><p>Ryan keened when Shane sucked at the already sensitive skin of his neck. He lapped at Shane’s tail with abandon for a moment before he had to pull off with a gasp. “Shane if you don’t fuck me right now, I’m going to lose my mind. I’m ready, I promise. <i>Please.</i>”</p><p>Shane did not need telling twice. Ryan had been a little too good with his tail and now the little bit of his brain that had still been thinking clearly was switched off and he focused his attention wholly on giving Ryan what he wanted so urgently. He pulled his fingers out of Ryan and made quick work of liberally applying lube to his cock before guiding the head of his hard length to Ryan’s hole. He pressed in slowly, giving Ryan the opportunity to adjust as he sunk into him. When he bottomed out Shane paused, gently ghosting his fingers over Ryan’s hips as he gave him a moment to get used to the size of him. “Okay, baby?” He asked gently.</p><p>Ryan was incredibly thankful for Shane’s gorgeous dick filling the emptiness left behind by the withdrawal of his fingers. He moaned when Shane bottomed out and closed his eyes to just appreciate the way Shane felt inside of him. He would swear that he had never been so full in his entire life. He opened his eyes and smiled up at Shane. “So much more than okay.” He breathed when Shane asked, nodding enthusiastically. “You’re good to move now.”</p><p>Shane’s lips returned Ryan’s smile without any thought on his part. Ryan just had that sort of power; he could make anyone smile with that grin of his. He began to move carefully, taking it slow at first as he pulled out and pushed back into Ryan. He loved the sound it drew out of Ryan, and he kept his movements nice and steady at a slow pace that took immense self-restraint to keep up.</p><p>Ryan appreciated the way Shane started out slow for him, but he very quickly became hungry for <i>more</i>. “Faster. Come on, big guy. I won’t break.” He urged, leaning to nip lightly at the tip of Shane’s tail.</p><p>Shane’s hips bucked when Ryan bit his tail, even if it had been fairly gently. “Fuck. Jesus, Ryan.” He held onto Ryan’s hips tighter and began to properly thrust, setting a quicker pace than he normally would if Ryan hadn’t urged him on like that. “I know you won’t, Ry. I just want to be sure that you are comfortable.” He murmured, leaning down to kiss Ryan once again.</p><p>Ryan was more than happy with this new pace and he wasn’t afraid to make some noise as Shane drove his cock into him quickly. Even with Shane’s initial hesitation, his cock hit deep inside of him just because of the sheer length of it. He kissed Shane back easily, their mouths molding together like they had always meant to be. “You’re perfect for me, Shane. You always are, and you always will be.” He breathed, wanting to reassure Shane that he was doing great and also everything he’d ever wanted.</p><p>Shane kissed Ryan’s forehead. “You’re perfect for me too, Ryan.” He breathed before kissing Ryan’s lips again. “I love you, Ryan. I love you. I would like to say it to you a thousand times, and then a thousand more. Maybe then, I would feel you understand just a fraction of what I feel for you.” He whispered, looking into Ryan’s warm brown eyes. The prettiest eyes he’d ever seen, he was certain.</p><p>“I love you, Shane. I know what you feel like because I feel it too. I want to say it until you’re absolutely sick of it, but <i>I love you.</i>” He kissed Shane’s lips lightly and wrapped his legs around Shane’s waist, locking his ankles to keep him close and change the angle a little bit. It worked wonderfully because not a moment after, Shane was hitting his prostate with every thrust which caused him to moan loudly. He could feel that he was nearing his climax and he was torn between chasing that release and wanting this moment with Shane to last forever. </p><p>Shane increased his pace a little more when Ryan moaned like that. He worked hard to keep that perfect angle the same, and it paid off. Shane absolutely treasured the noises Ryan was making, and he wanted to hear them all night long, but he was rapidly approaching release himself. “I’m getting close, baby. But I want you to come before I do.” He purred, and he let his tail slowly slip from Ryan’s wrists down to curl loosely around Ryan’s dick.</p><p>Ryan shivered as Shane’s words washed over him in that low and soothing tone as his tail wrapped around his cock. “Holy shit. Fuck, Shane. I’m so close.” He rocked into Shane’s tail as Shane continued to slam into him. He wrapped his newly freed arms around Shane and held onto him as the mounting pleasure threatened to overflow. A few more thrusts combined with the way Shane was carefully moving his tail over his leaking member pushed Ryan over the edge and he came hard with a shaky <i>Shane</i> as his stomach and chest were painted in come.</p><p>Shane was only a few quick thrusts behind, especially after hearing the way Ryan said his name when he came. His last thrust took him deep inside Ryan where he came with a choked off groan. He leaned down to rest his forehead against Ryan’s as they both panted, and he closed his eyes. “I love you.” He whispered, pressing a loving kiss to Ryan’s lips.</p><p>Ryan kissed Shane back gently, running his fingers carefully through Shane’s hair. “I love you too.” He murmured when the broke apart. He pecked Shane on the lips once more before gently pressing at Shane’s chest. “Alright, get up. It’s time for a shower.” He declared, untangling his limbs from Shane’s.</p><p>Shane pulled out of Ryan and stood up, taking a moment to just admire Ryan in all his debauched glory. There was come leaking out of his hole and splattered across his abdomen, his lips were red, his hair a mess, and his neck was bitten and lightly bruised. He was an incredible thing to behold. When he reached to grab Ryan by the hand he frowned at the redness of his wrists. Shane took both of Ryan’s hands into his own and pressed a kiss to each wrist, healing the skin there as he did so. “You were so good for me, sweetheart.” He rumbled, leaning down to scoop Ryan into his arms. “Let’s get you into the shower.” He hummed as he walked toward the bathroom.</p><p>Ryan watched Shane heal his wrists and was absolutely mind boggled to see the skin was back to its golden tan color and felt more than fine. He was still trying to comprehend that bit of magic when he was scooped into Shane’s arms and held against his chest for the short walk to the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around Shane’s neck anyway and refused to let go even when Shane put him down onto his feet so that he could kiss him once more. “I’ve never been carried around like that before. And I definitely wouldn’t be opposed to doing it again.” In fact, he fucking <i>loved</i> how easy it was for Shane to pick him up like that.</p><p>After the kiss, Shane moved to turn the water on before turning his attention back to Ryan. “Yeah, okay. I’ll carry you around, Ry.” He chuckled and kissed Ryan’s cheek. He folded his wings away back into ether, but he kept everything else, just because the shower was a little bit small to be cramming his wings in when he didn’t have to. “But first, let me wash you up.” He stepped into the shower and pulled Ryan in beside him.</p><p>Shane then took it upon himself to personally wash Ryan from head to toe. His fingers were gentle as they massaged conditioner into Ryan’s hair, and they were equally so as they rubbed circles on his wrists and even when he was washing Ryan’s back. There were kisses placed to naked skin and soft words exchanged, and Shane thought he’d taken rather excellent care of Ryan, but once they were settled down in bed, he knew they wouldn’t be sleeping much.</p><p>Ryan couldn’t help it. The reason he couldn’t sleep was the end of the world, which would make anyone else lose their mind, but at least he had Shane to keep him from completely going crazy. Once he was absolutely certain that there was no way he was going to sleep easy, he suggested that Shane might have to wear him out.</p><p>And wear him out Shane did.</p><p>Ryan got the chance to return the favor to Shane’s massive schlong, among many, many other things.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <b> Early afternoon on Saturday </b> </p>
</div>When Ryan woke up, all he felt was dread. He was going to die today, along with everyone else on Earth. “What are we supposed to do?” He whispered hoarsely when Shane reached out to caress his cheek. “What <i>can</i> we do?” His voice wavered.<p>“Well, we could go get Taco Bell? It’s a safe bet and I saw one yesterday not too far from here.” Shane answered, and he was glad it made Ryan laugh, even if it was a weak one. “I’m serious. I’m sure you’re hungry and we can’t try some new English bullshit in case it’s horrible, therefore: Taco Bell.” He explained, brushing his fingers through Ryan’s hair.</p><p>Ryan looked at Shane for a long moment before deciding he was right. What good would sitting around moping do anyway? So, they went and got tacos.</p><p>Once they finished eating, Shane suggested that they go see some of the sights, to try to get Ryan’s mind off of it all, and to pretend like everything was okay. Ryan would take anything if it could even remotely distract him, so they went walking all around London, taking in sights and holding hands the entire way. They bought overpriced coffee and snacks and didn’t take pictures of anything they saw, but they did stop to chat with fans that recognized them and allowed them to take photos. Some fans asked about some alien sighting or other as well as something about a nuclear reactor going missing, and they promised they’d look into it.</p><p>They were on their way to Trafalgar Square when Shane stopped dead in his tracks, eyes flashing black and spine going rigid. Ryan didn’t see anything in front of them, so he did not know what exactly got Shane’s attention, but he was certain it wasn’t good. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“The horn’s been sounded. We should get inside. Probably back to the hotel.” Shane squeezed Ryan’s hand before steering them toward the hotel, walking at an unfair pace that was even faster than his usual quick “I’ve got long legs and cross more ground as I walk” pace.</p><p>Ryan felt like he was being dragged as he tried to keep up with Shane. He didn’t know what Shane was talking about, but he was certain it wasn’t a good thing, so he decided to just do what he said without asking too many questions.</p><p>By the time they got back to the hotel it was starting to get windy out. Not the kind of wind that was simply irritating, but a harsh wind that would snap umbrellas in an instant. Ryan opened the curtains once in their room so he could watch the storm outside because he was stupid and anxious and didn’t know what to do.</p><p>“Hey, Ryan, it’s okay.” Shane said, and he swept Ryan off his feet and into his arms before plopping down on the bed holding Ryan close to his chest. He let his demonic side back out and his wings came to engulf the two of them in a way that he hoped was comforting. His tail wrapped itself around Ryan’s middle and he pressed kisses to Ryan’s face and neck. “I’ve got you, baby.”</p><p>It worked, for a while. Ryan loved a good cuddle after all, but the storm outside only worsened as time went on and it continued to make Ryan more anxious by the minute. So, Shane decided a different tactic would have to be employed.</p><p>That tactic was sex, and it worked infinitely better at keeping Ryan preoccupied. He edged Ryan and teased him and did everything in his power to keep Ryan’s mind from wandering, but sometimes, when they were panting and coming down from an orgasm, Ryan would slip. He would ask <i>when</i> and <i>why</i> and Shane didn’t have the answers that Ryan was looking for. When that happened, Shane would suggest increasingly interesting ideas for their next round of sex, or stall for time for Ryan to recover by talking about ghosts or aliens or Hell or things he’d done and seen over the course of history.</p><p>Eventually, the storm died down, which helped calm him a little, but while the storm anxiety faded, the rapidly approaching end of the day did him no favors. That was when Shane suggested holding onto his horns while he fucked him not only with his beautifully long dick, but with his tail as well. How could he refuse?</p><p>After that, Ryan was exhausted. His emotions had been frayed at the beginning of the day and had only been further abused as the day went on. He was mentally, emotionally, and physically at his rope’s end and the sun was beginning to set. The sunset was beautiful, he was warm and comfortable in Shane’s arms, and he knew the end had to be close.</p><p>“Shane? I uh, I just want to say thank you. Thank you for being the best partner anyone could ask for. In every way possible. Best friend, best cohost, best fuck, best demon… You’re everything to me and I wish we could have had more time, but I guess that’s not in the cards. But I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone before, and I’m glad I got to know you.” Ryan couldn’t stop the tears from slipping down his cheeks as he laid down what he was prepared to be his last words.</p><p>Shane knew he couldn’t comfort Ryan in any way that would fix this, so he just caressed his back and played with his hair and kissed gently at his tears. “I love you more than anything, Ryan Bergara. If I could trade this entire world for just you, I would. I have loved you for so long and it was terrifying to me because I’ve never felt that way before but you made it so easy to fall in love with you. I was helpless against your smile and your laugh and your huge heart that somehow fits in your tiny body. I’ve been alive for a very long time, Ryan, but the years I’ve spent with you are the only ones that matter to me now. You are my everything, and I’m so, so lucky to have met you and I will always be thankful for that.” He said as he felt the weight of everything settle on him. He was just <i>tired.</i></p><p>Ryan took one of Shane’s hands and held onto it tight. He couldn’t stop crying, but he closed his eyes and eventually exhaustion overtook him as well as Shane, after he was certain Ryan was asleep.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <b> Sunday </b> </p>
</div>Ryan had never been so confused upon waking in his entire life, and he’d made some questionable choices in his life. But there he was, alive, in their cheap English hotel, with Shane by his side. He triple checked his phone, and it was indeed Sunday. He shook Shane awake only to pull him into the tightest hug Shane’s ever received. “We’re alive. Shane, we’re still alive!”<p>“I can feel that! Hi, hey! I love you. We’re alive.” Shane hugged Ryan back and laughed, the weight of the world finally leaving his chest so that he could breathe. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” He kissed all over Ryan’s face.</p><p>Ryan giggled a bit hysterically, but in the best way possible. “I love you. God, Shane, I love you so much.” He kissed Shane on the mouth. “I feel like I could shout from the rooftops right now.”</p><p>Shane shook his head. “Maybe let’s not shout things, but we could go for a walk, hm? I want to go and appreciate all the things that are still here, including the stupidest shit imaginable. Like… ducks. I want to go tell the ducks I appreciate them. You in?” He asked, brushing Ryan’s hair off of his forehead and just absolutely beaming at him with all the love and joy in the entire world.</p><p>“Yes. Let’s go yell at some ducks and touch the trees and smile at strangers.” Ryan kissed Shane’s cheek before jumping out of bed to get dressed.</p><p>Shane manifested clothes because he was too excited to try to fight with zippers or buttons. The moment they were both dressed they were out the door and on their way to the park, hand in hand despite knowing that they would have to face the consequences of being together in public now that the world was apparently going to keep on turning.</p><p>Ryan smiled at everyone they passed and had a skip in his step that was unbeatable. They found some ducks and they took a million pictures of them and they laid in the grass and looked up at the clouds and Ryan called his mother to tell her he loved her so much and that today was going to be a great day. He felt unstoppable until his eyes landed on a certain redheaded sunglasses-wearing asshole on a bench across the way. “Please tell me I can go punch that guy?” He asked Shane, his mood taking a small downturn.</p><p>“No, Ryan.” Shane shook his head, leading Ryan over to Crowley and his angel companion. “Well, fancy seeing you here. I imagine you two were involved somehow?” He asked, glancing between the two beings.</p><p>“We were involved, but we did very little.” Aziraphale piped up. “Are you a friend of Crowley’s?” He very much hoped this duo was a friendly one, though it seemed the smaller one was human, and he couldn’t imagine what a demon might need a human for if it was some kind of nefarious partnership.</p><p>Crowley sat up just enough to look properly up at Shane and had the decency to look a little sheepish. “Yeah, he’s alright, angel. Listen, Shaitan, I’m sorry about the other day. I wasn’t in a great situation at the time.”</p><p>“I go by Shane now. But don’t worry about it. It’s not easy to know the end of the world is coming.” Shane glanced at Ryan, who was still sort of glaring at Crowley. He squeezed his hand twice. “Especially if you’ve got an angel by your side.” He looked back to Aziraphale.</p><p>“It was incredibly stressful, but we managed.” Aziraphale said with a small smile. “As I imagine you did. And oh! Pardon my lack of manners, but I’m Aziraphale. Who might you be, my dear?” He asked Ryan.</p><p>“I uh, I’m Ryan. Just a regular old human person…” Ryan shrugged, feeling a little out of place with three supernatural beings. Even if the angel (apparently) was trying to be polite.</p><p>“Oh, humans are the most delightful of God’s creatures, don’t sell yourself short, Ryan.” Aziraphale scolded lightly.</p><p>Shane smiled softly. Aziraphale was right about that one. “Well, I for one am glad we're all still here. Thank you for whatever you did to help with that. Anyway! You two wouldn’t happen to know anywhere that we could find some ghosts? We have a very important show to film, and I think we can afford to tease the viewers with a little more ghost content.” He said and Ryan raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Aziraphale’s shop has at least three ghosts.” Crowley chimed in. “It would be perfect for your little show.”</p><p>Aziraphale was about to protest when he realized it might help him convince people to stay out, or at least not come in to buy books.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ~~~~~ </p>
</div>And that was how they caught “their most convincing FBA (full bodied apparition) to date," according to Ryan.<p>“It’s a shadow of someone walking outside, Ryan. It’s not a ghost.”</p><p>“I hate you, Shane.”</p><p>“No you don’t.”</p><p>“No, but I really wish I did.”                                                                             </p><p>“I love you, Ryan.”</p><p>“I love you too, asshole.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>